happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)
"Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2" is episode number 13.3 and the final episode of the first season of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. Roles Starring Roles *Flippy *Cuddles *Toothy Featuring Roles *Cro-Marmot *The Mole *Lumpy Appearance Roles *Lifty and Shifty Plot Smoke from some lit torches Mime is juggling cause him to choke, however, and when Mime performs a fire breathing trick, Flippy is reminded of flamethrowers during the war. Once more, Flippy flips out. He forces Mime to drink the flammable liquid and then, stealing a bow from Sniffles whom he has killed, he launches a torch into Mime's chest, burning him from the inside until he explodes. A tearful Flippy returns to Lumpy, who gives him a squeezable stress reliever. Flippy returns to the amusement park as the operator of a water balloon game. Nutty shoots water into the clown's mouth until the balloon pops. The noise startles Flippy, who desperately squeezes his stress reliever. Unfortunately, it pops and Nutty shares the same fate as the balloon Flippy, now clearly shaken up, goes back to Lumpy. He attempts to hypnotize Flippy, but ends hypnotizing himself into thinking he's a chicken. Flippy goes home and tries to sleep, but his evil self invades his dream of having tea with penguins by stabbing and cutting one of them from the inside. A Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Cro-Marmot, who dresses like a woman. Toothy spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Before his eye is pierced by the hook, however, Cuddles grabs Toothy's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, laughing, when Flippy's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Cro-Marmot into the closet, crushing Cuddles and Toothy against the block of ice. Flippy struggles with the evil version of himself, when we go back to the Autopsy Turvy title screen. It suddenly splits apart and we see a flipped out Flippy holding his Bowie knife in front of a red background with the words Double Whammy Part 2 below him. We cut back to the end of Double Whammy Part 1 when Flippy wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking some pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a seperate being and they begin fighting. Evil Flippy begins aggressively attacking Good Flippy, putting Good Flippy on the defensive. He is able to put some space between them when Evil Flippy gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Evil Flippy takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Good Flippy as he tries to phone for help. Good Flippy uses an umbrella to disarm Evil Flippy and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Evil Flippy then chases Good Flippy into a work room where he proceeds to use a stapler as a gun, firing staples as though they were bullets. Good Flippy finds another stapler and starts firing back. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Evil Flippy kicks Good Flippy away, towards the umbrella, while he loads the staples into his stapler. Evil Flippy shoots at Good Flippy, who opens the umbrella in an attempt at making a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Evil Flippy thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal Good Flippy is gone. Good Flippy runs into his garage, hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Good Flippy thinks all is well until Evil Flippy pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Flippy to swerve all over the road. We go back to the scene where Cuddles and Toothy are coming out of the closet, when Flippy's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them as it did before. Good Flippy drives forward again and we see Cuddles and Toothy's bodies crushed in the closet. Evil Flippy begins trying to tear off one of Good Flippy's ears, so Good Flippy intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is totaled and both Flippys fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drumset, Good Flippy punches Evil Flippy across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. The Mole, a clerk at the store, begins sweeping the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him because he listens to music on a set of headphones. Evil Flippy launches the recorders at Good Flippy, using a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Good Flippy deflects the recorders with a cymbal, which fly out of the building and pierce Lifty and Shifty's chests. Evil Flippy then charges at Good Flippy with a guitar, using it as a club. Good Flippy throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Evil Flippy in the back of the head, knocking him out. Thinking he's won, Good Flippy walks away when he trips a wire that sends a piano crashing down on him. Good Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Evil Flippy then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Good Flippy. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but at one point when the light comes on, Good Flippy is gone. He appears behind Evil Flippy and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Evil Flippy holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Good Flippy's reflection can be seen holding a knife to his own neck. Flippy then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has happened in his mind. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Good Flippy tosses down the knife in horror, but Evil Flippy is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Good Flippy is able to take the knife from Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy manages to begin punching Good Flippy, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Evil Flippy opens his door to reveal an army of Evil Flippys. Surprised, Good Flippy does likewise, revealing an army of Good Flippys. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, Good Flippy emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. He walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where he finds he has no injuries. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud noise, but Flippy doesn't flip out. Realizing that he's finally cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, Flippy triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, he immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Lumpy who is still hypnotized from the previous episode. Flippy goes home and tries to sleep, but his evil self invades his dream of having tea with penguins by stabbing and cutting one of them from the inside. Flippy wakes up to find his bedroom trashed, apparently something he did in his sleep. Flippy goes to the bathroom to take some medication, when his evil self attacks him. The episode ends with the screen going black. Moral "Two is company, three is a crowd!" Deaths #Nutty is killed due to Flippy filling his head with water and explodes. #Cuddles and Toothy are crushed to death by Cro-Marmot's block of ice. #Lifty and Shifty are killed when recorders pierce their chests like arrows. #A innumerable amount of imaginary Flippies die in an epic battle. #The original Flippy is run over by a truck. Goofs #Even though Mime's featuring role pop-up came up, he's nowhere in the episode as he got killed in Double Whammy Part 1 (although, this was most likely done to trick the viewers, as Autopsy Turvy is a fake-out episode, but still, all other featuring characters do appear in this episode). #While falling forward, Toothy's eye is at the same level as the hook, but when the camera changes to reveal Cuddles holding him back, the hook is at the same level as Toothy's ear. #When Toothy and Cuddles come out of the closet, there are clothes on the closet's floor, but when Toothy stands on the stool, the clothes are gone. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their blood shouldn't have splattered outside the closet walls seeing as they were knocked through the doorway. #When Flippy wakes up is his bed, the design on his beret is on both sides. But when he goes into the bathroom, the design is only on one side. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #The locations of the pictures and decorations of Flippy's house change numerous times throughout the fight. #When Good Flippy and Evil Flippy rush for the stack of staples, the staplers in their hands disappear. #When Good Flippy and Evil Flippy run for the stack of staples it is purple, but when Evil Flippy loads it into the stapler it is pink. #Flippy's car exits the building that Cuddles, Toothy, and Cro-Marmot are in at a perpendicular angle from its entrance, but when the camera view changes to the outside view it only shows the hole that is used to exit the building. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #Evil Flippy launches only five recorders, but when they fly across the room, there are a lot more. #When Lifty gets impaled by the recorder, one of his arms is detached from his body. #Evil Flippy was using a car battery to zap Good Flippy, so the lights should not have flickered when Evil Flippy connected the battery to the bed frame. #After Evil Flippy's collision with the mirror, shards of glass fly off of it, but the mirror does not break. #On the mirror, when Flippy flips the knife, you can see blood on Flippy's wrist despite the fact there is no blood on his wrist in any preceeding or following shots. #The injuries on all the Flippy clones disappear as they begin fighting. Trivia #The plot of the episode, where the main character unknowingly battles an imaginary foe of himself, is a reference to Fight Club. #This episode marks the only instance in the first season of the TV series that Toothy was given an starring role icon. #Toothy's Pop-Up in the opening could possibly be a reference to Eye Candy. #This is the first episode where Flippy kills other characters by accident. #Flippy's torture scene is a reference to Rambo: First Blood Part II. #During the final battle, one of the Flippys has the "Pac-Man" eyes of Good Flippy, but the sharp teeth of Evil Flippy. Later on, two Evil Flippys work together to kill another Evil Flippy. #Flippy is the last character to die in the first season of the TV series. #The moral of this episode is the same as in Peas in a Pod. #Several parts of the house fight are a reference to The Matrix. #There are no female characters in this episode. #Flippy later suffers a similar death in Without A Hitch. #This is one of the few episodes where the direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change (since he appeared in only one shot). #This is the first episode in which Flippy is killed by another character (which, ironically, is a Generic Tree Friend). #This episode will probably eventually air on YouTube along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part 1, and the alternate title for the conglomeration of these segments will probably be named "Thirteen Eyes on Me." Lumpy, Flippy, and Cuddles appear in all three of these episodes. #The name "Erika" is written in blood on the wall after the battle. Category:TV episodes